Motorcycle Love
by sarahstacksarah
Summary: clary is a girl that rides motorcycles she dates the hottest guy in school(jace) and shes populare. her parents are divorced and her brother Jonathan is over protective. and to top it all off she has a little black puppy named churchbellow. one day she gets in a fight with her bestfriend and gets in a accident. can clary get back on her feet, i think she will but maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

Motorcycle love

Chapter 1

It may seem like I live in a fairy tale world: the enormous house, a little black puppy, loads of money, and the wonderful caring mother and father... Oops wait, did I say caring mother AND father? I meant caring STEPFATHER.

My mother and father divorced when I was around the age of nine. I really don't know what happened between them to change their minds about wanting to spend the rest of their lives together. Whenever I ask my mom about it, she gets this look in her eyes that says 'stop talking or I take the one and only thing you care most about away'. So I've learned to just deal with being left in the dark.

* * *

I jolt upright, falling off my bed and get tangled in my sheets. 'Urggggg its Monday. I really REALLY hate Mondays. I have to go to school;' I groan and put my head back down on the hard cold floor trying to fall asleep again. I was just about to drift off when my mother Jocelyn comes into my room.

"CLARY, get up you have school today" my mother said loudly trying to wake me up. I was so tired; I made a mental note to never stay up till two in morning searching for funny photos on Google. "Clary" My mom said in a devilish voice "honey, if you don't get up I'll get Jonathan here to wake you up." At that I jumped to my feet quicker than you can say 'Umpa'.

I should explain, Jonathan is my older brother by one year. He just turned eighteen on January twenty first. School started last week; aside from being the typical teenage boy (lacking in the hygiene department), he has been taking better care of himself. It's not just for the 'lack of clothes and skin showing everywhere' girls, but football season is starting up.

My mother laughs and says "get ready I have a surprise for you downstairs." I look at her confusingly but start to pick my clothes for that morning. Once my mother left my room I jumped in the shower cleaned myself up and got out. I got dressed in my dark navy blue skinny jeans and a grey walking dead shirt. **(I just need to say I love the walking dead and doctor who show and so you might see a few mentions in the story about them. ****)**

I start untangling my red hair and put it in a messy bun. After I'm ready for school I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mother is making breakfast. I sit down on one of the stools by the counter. "Mom what is the surprise I'm starting to grow desperate." I really wasn't that desperete. Mom was always buying Jon and I stuff so I just waited to get the serprise.

She beamed up at me "ohhhh Clary you are going to love it." I just smiled and said "when can I see it I'm ready to leave for school" my mother just smiled even more she started to move to the door that led to the garage. I walked behind her and found my black convers shoes on the shoe shelf I sliped them on then waited for mom to open the door. When she opened the door she let me go first. I looked around not seeing anything then my eyes landed on the most beautiful motorcycle ever.

* * *

_**sorry I had to end it there. This was my first fanfiction so please give it a chance. I know it was boring but the next chapter wil be better by far. **_


	2. lunch table outburst

Motorcycle love

Chapter 2

I turned around to face my mom. She has a smug smile on, while I probably look like a creepy person that just won the lottery. My mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish- not knowing what to say. I looked her dead in the eye and say "Are you for real? Is this mine? Where are the keys? Did you get Jon one to? How much did this cost... is this real, am I dreaming?" I breathed in a deep breath after my mom cut off my little 'episode'.

Jocelyn moved her hands to her pockets and pulled out a pair of keys. "I'll answer the questions I actually heard." She laughed as she tossed the keys to me. "First of all this is your bike, this is the key to the bike. And no, we did not get Jon one." Mom added with a light chuckle.

I was just about to go on another ramble but Jocelyn looked at her watch, eyes widening in shock. "Mom what's wrong?" Clary said with worry. Clary's mother looked up from her watch and approached her daughter.

"I lost track of time! You have to go to school now. I would drive you but I think you have your own ride." Jocelyn said with amusement in her voice. I looked at my mother with such joy I thought my head would explode. I wrapped my arms around her. I thanked her than jumped on my motorcycle, started her up and drove to school.

* * *

When I reached the parking lot I could sense all eyes on me. When I found a parking spot I made the perfect turn into it and turned off my engine. I took off my helmet and took out my messy bun and shook my hair out. I felt like such a bad...butt, yes badbutt because that makes so much sense, who cares though I was living in the moment. I put the kick stand out and got off my bike. As I was striding away I heard another vehicle go into the student parking lot.

I turned around and saw the first person I fell in love with walk out of the SUV. I know it must sound cheesy, but it's nothing but the truth. Jace Wayland. He started walking forward, his eyes traveling to the nerd herd then to the one and only group that I despise. That group I call the 'Wanabes'. They try to get to Jace every chance they get. But could i really blame them? Jace was like a golden god. He is the hottest guy at school-with his gold locks, skin the color of gold, and his eyes the same.

His eyes travel traveled around the crowd until they landed on me. He smiled and jogged towards me. When he reached me, we hugged each other and he gave me a small peck on the lips.

He leaned down and rested his head in the crook of my neck. "Have you seen my new ride?" I murmured. He just shook his head then removed his head from my neck.

"Where is the new ride we speak of" he asked gently. I put my hand under his chin and directed him to where my bike sat. At first I didn't see anything in his eyes, then wa-bam there was pure shock. "I hope you realize that you are going to take me out on a ride sometime."

"Don't worry I think we can find sometime after school." I said while I went on my tippy toes and kissed him. He just nodded his head in agreement.

"Wayland, if you don't stop kissing my sister right now I will make your life suck for the rest of your days." Jonathan said in a serious/joking manner. "Okay Fray, but just saying. You would have to go through your sister first, and even I don't want to piss her off. She gets scary." Jace teased. I playfully slapped his arm. But it was true, you never want to piss me off. It will end badly. One time I broke Jon's finger because he would not stop pulling on my hair.

* * *

I hated school, but at least i was really good at it. My morning classes flew by; when lunch came around I was so relieved, lunch was usually fun. When Clary came to the lunch room she saw her table that sat Isabelle lightwood, Alec lightwood, Simon Lewis, Jace, Magnus, Jon and urgg Aline and Kaelie.

She hated Aline, she was always trying to get Jace. Kaelie was okay, she was on and off with my brother all the time.

I straightened my back and strutted over to the table with so much confidence it surprised herself. When I reached the table she slide her tray on the opposite side of jace. Jace looked at me with pleading eyes to get Aline away from him. Clary just winked and nodded.

"Hey Aline" Clary said with her sweetest voice. "I would highly appreciate you not drooling all over my boyfriend. I think he would also like some space to eat...HIS FOOD, not your hair, seeing as you always have your head in front of his face trying to get his attention." Clary stopped for only a second to catch her breath before she started again.

"Actually I have even a better idea. GO EAT WITH YOUR OTHER SO CALLED FRIENDS AND LEAVE US IN PEACE FOR ONCE." Everyone at the table seemed dumbfounded except for Jace he just sat there smirking.

" Clary I don't think that it's your responsibity to kick someone out of their lunch table" Aline said after she found herself again.

"Aline this was never your table you just came here to flirt with Jace." I said annoyed.

"Clary you just don't understand, Jace likes me you just say that he dosent like me to make you feel better.

"How about this." I turned slightly so i was facing Jace. " Jace if you had to choose one of us to live the rest of your life with who would it be."

Jace got up immediately and walked to the other side of the table where Clary is sitting and sat really close to me. "Aline I'm sorry to tell you, but I would choose Clary over you any time."

Aline looked heartbroken, but it didn't last long because the look changed to pure anger and hate. She leaned across the table and whispered "Hope you know I'll get what I want in the end." She said in a hateful voice. Then she stood up and walked away.

I kept replaying the words she had said to me and started to get a very unsettling feeling in my stomached. I just let it pass not thinking it was important, and i was being over dramtic.

But boy, i will learn in the future how wrong i was.

**i'm really, really sorry if this chapter sucks, its 2:40 am and I'm beat **


	3. New Paint Job

Chapter 3

After I told Aline to move from _The Table_. She went to the jocks table to flirt with the football players. Everyone at the table I was sitting at just looked confused from my little outburst. The table was so quiet you could hear am pin drop. That was until Maia and Jordan came to the table.

"Who died?" Jordan asked. After some more silence I added.

"No one died, their just confused on why I suddenly kicked Aline out of the table." I replied.

"Go Clary, I mean you might be 5'2, but when you want to get a point through someone's brain. You make it very clear to them." Maia said with delight. "But if you don't mind me asking, why did you kick Aline out?"

"Jace was the one that gave me a look telling me to help him out. So I did." I said matter of fact. I looked at Jace and he just gave me a nod in response. I looked around the table at my other friends and they seemed like their old self's again. Just not talking as much as usual .

"Well as weird as that was, I'm thankful that Clary was able to stop Aline's talking. My ears are still ringing from her squeaky voice." Isabelle added with a squished up face. That makes her look like she's in pain.

Lunch went by normally for the time that was left of that period. After bagging and bagging I finally gave in and let Jace drive my bike to his house. That was the only conversation I had during lunch, besides the Aline part.

* * *

When the bell rang signalling that lunch is over, everyone scattered to their lockers to grab their books and head to the classroom they are suppose to attend. My next class was art. I inherited my mother's gift for art. Jocelyn does more painting than anything else. I do more drawing than anything else, but in the end were both good at it all.

When I got to the classroom I took my usual seat next to Simon. I looked to my left and saw Simon looking at me already. Simon was not a popular person at all. He's a total nerd; some people call his group of friends the _nerd herd_.

heyohiheyo

When I first came to Shadow High, I was a complete loner. I had no friends, and my height was not helping the situation, seeing as nobody can see me. Then one day I was walking to my class room and when I turned the corner my face came into contact with someone's shoulder. I fell to the ground holding my bleeding nose with my books scattered around me.

I thought it was funny. Now I know what you're thinking why was I laughing about pain. Well after sixteen years of fighting with your brother you learn to become use to the I finally got control of myself again I looked at the boy in front of me.

He looked like he just seen a ghost, his face paled, his big brown eyes widened even more if that was possible. When he just kept staring I thought it was time to speak up.

"ummm, are you okay?" I asked

"You're asking if I'm okay, I think I have an imprint of your nose in my shoulder, and there's blood all over your face and hands, so to say if I'm okay is a silly question to ask because I'm fine. The real question is are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a cloth to stick up my nose."

After that accident we became best friends. We could tell each other everything. I would try to talk him into dating but he just kept saying "I am waiting for the right time to tell the girl _I love her_." He would always say. I would always ask who this special girl was but he would just shrugged off the question.

heyohiheyo

"What you looking at Simon?" I said

"Huh, what, ohh nothing just looking into space I guess." He laughed nervously.

I looked at him with questioning eyes for a while trying to get him to spill beans on why he was acting so weird. Soon the teacher came in stopping my intense stare toward Simon and began to speak about the next lesson we are going to do.

"Okay class, today we are going to paint or draw or do whatever you want that involves art." Everyone erupted into a cheer thinking that it was going to be a lazy day today.

"I'm not sure why you're cheering, if you let me finish I would of told you what else you had to do." Mrs. Rimes said. The class went dead quiet then all you heard was groan's erupting into the air.

"Well, now that I got you guys listening I'll tell you what your assignment is. You will be given a catapult. You will have to make the catapult look nice, if you want to add something to the catapult you can as long you record it on a sheet of paper. You will work in groups of three and each person has to record what they did to make this very plain catapult turn in to a super model. You can pick your partners but if anyone is left out I will pick the partners. Go."

I quickly moved my desk to wear Simon sat. The only other person in the class that Simon liked was Maia and Isabelle. We called Maia to come sit with us but she was already partnered up, we called for Isabelle to come over and she gladly did. When she got to our tables and Mrs. Rimes said we were clear to start working, we did just that. When the bell was about to ring Mrs. Rimes told us "You're going to work outside of class, if you want to get it done on time."

When we were dismissed from class we decided to work on the project at Simon's. Simon lives closest to the school so we decided it would be easiest to push the catapult to his home.

When the end of the day came I asked Simon and Isabelle if it was okay if I ride my bike to the house. Simon and Isabelle gladly accepted, I know that they have a crush on each other so this gave them some time to _talk._

* * *

_ W_hen I got to the student parking lot, I spotted my bike right away. As I got closer to it I could see different colors on it. When I came to a complete stop in front of it, I could see clearly that someone decided that my bike needed a new paint job. I heard laughing in the back ground but one voice stood out the most.

_Aline_

**Well that's chapter 3 for you. Hope you enjoy. **


	4. The Pie

Chapter 4

I turned very slowly to face the one and only Aline. When I saw her, her mouth was being muffed by her hand trying to stop her laughs from coming out. I wouldn't even say she had a laugh it was just a high pitched squeal that escapes her body.

Very slowly I walked towards her. When I came to a stop I was only inches from touching her. I was so furious I just wanted to remove her head from her body.

"Aline, did you put paint on my bike?"

"What! No I couldn't do that...I would have got it in my hair." She replied sarcastically. "I got someone else to do it."

I controlled myself really well. I didn't let her know how mad I really was, that would only give her the satisfaction she desired. "Did you do this because of what I said at lunch?" I asked

"I did warn you didn't I, I always get what I want." She said in a sweet voice.

I turned around very slowly to retreat back to my bike when my rage over powered me. I turned around with lightning speed and slapped Aline across the face so hard it made my hand tingle. I walked away like I planned before. I got on my bike and drove to Simon's house.

Heyohiheyo

When I got to Simon's house I could see Simon and Izzy got there before I did. I parked my bike and went to meet up with Si and Izzy. When I seen them we gave each other a hi and hello.

"why were you late?" Isabelle asked

"The one and only Aline decided to give my bike a new coat of paint."

"no" said Simon and Isabelle

"Yeah, actually maybe if I washed it off before it dries completely I won't have to repaint it. Do you have a bucket and soap?" I asked the question towards Simon.

"Yep" he said popping the "P" while getting up to grab the stuff I needed.

When he came back I filled the bucket with soapy water and took it to my bike. As I was scrubbing the fresh paint off, Si and Izzy came and joined me outside to discuss our project.

Heyohiheyo

When it was time for me to go I said my good buys and left. I managed to get the Paint off my bike so it wasn't embarrassing to drive home.

When I got to the house I was welcomed by the sweet smell of pie, my mother only baked pies when something really good happened or when something really bad happened or if it is a special occasion.

I walked inside pie awaiting my arrival. When I got to the Kitchen I saw the most delicious pie sitting on the counter top. My mouth was watering so much it was drowning me. I walked towards the cabinet grabbed myself a plate and fork and once again made my way to the pie. After getting a piece I sat down, I dug my fork into the pie and grabbed a piece. My mouth was just about to close itself on the fork when Jonathan walked into the kitchen.

"Clary gently put the fork on the plate with the pie on it." Jonathan said in a voice that sounded like he was trying to calm down a wild buffalo about to charge.

"Jon it's just a piece of pie what's the harm." I said suddenly growing annoyed that he was wasting valuable time that I had before my pie grew cold.

"Clary, listen to me. Mom did NOT make the pie." Jon said

"Well then, who did?" I said putting my fork back on my plate.

"Madame Dorothea" Jon replied quietly

"ohmigod. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I said to Jon as I jumped up from my spot then running to wear Jon stood. I shuddered at the thought of eating _that_. Dorothea is our neighbor and she likes to borrow a lot of out ingredients. Then after she was done baking she would bring the baked 'goods' to us. Not to be rude or anything but she sucks at baking. One time Jonathan ate one of her brownies and he came down with a fever, rash, runny nose, itchy eyes, cold sweat and had to go to the washroom a lot.

"I just need to go to bed and forget this ever happened." I said to Jon as I made my way upstairs. When I got into my room I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.

**Sorry, I didn't know how to end it because I didn't want to end it on something intense. Next chapter something bad is going to happen just saying. **


	5. Mornings

Chapter 5

I didn't get much sleep, my mine kept wondering on its own. I thought about many different things example: the pie, I almost died... okay maybe I'm over reacting but still. I also thought about Aline and what she is planning on doing tomorrow to make me mad. I thought about my bike and how mad my mom would have been if I came home with a new coat of paint on my bike.

I turned my head to the side slightly to see what time it was. The red digital numbers said it was 6:37 am, I had to get up in about fifteen to twenty minutes I'll just go and eat then it should be time to take a shower. I walked down stairs grabbed a bowl and a spoon then walked over to the pantry and grabbed my most favorite cereal ever _Cinnamon Toast Crunch_. I put the cereal in the bowl then went to the table and ate my breakfast without milk.

After I ate my food I went up stairs and jumped in the shower. (I didn't actually jump in the shower, knowing me I would slip and fall flat on my butt.) When I got out of the shower I rapped a beach towel around me and walked in to my room in search of some clothes. I decided on tan colored shorts with a maroon belt, and a white silk black polka dot t-shirt.

When I finished getting dressed I went back to the bathroom and put my hair in a French braid because I really didn't feel the need to dry my hair it's just so much work. I put some mascara on then tried to pinch my cheeks to get some color, but ended up yelping in pain when I hurt myself. I left the bathroom and went down stairs where my mom was eating her morning food.

I went very quiet and tipped toed behind my mom and I lifted my hands then tickled the back of her neck. Well I tried to do that but as soon as I started to tiptoe my mother spoke up.

"If you're going to try and scare me, try not being as loud as your brother when he sees a horse fly."

I busted out laughing. It was true Jon sounded like a mutated frog when he gets freaked out. "Thanks for the hint ma." I said. I was going to say something else when I got cut off by a loud thump. I looked at mom with a confused look then ran to Jonathan's room. I opened the door super fast and saw the most hilarious sight ever. Jon was tangled up in his sheets and his face was being squashed on the ground with his legs still on the bed, there was even the faint line of drool on the corner of his mouth going down the side of his face.

I went and grabbed his feet and dragged him out of the room in his sleeping state. I pulled him in to the kitchen grabbed a jug of water then dragged him out on to the deck, when he was fully outside I poured the entire jug of water on his face. He bolted upright then fell back by all the sheets around him. He looked like a butterfly in a cocoon.

"What the?" Jon said then looked at me with glaring eyes. "What was that for? I saved you from eating that pie yesterday and this is how you repay me. You suck you know that." Said Jon

"Well, you're going to be thanking me soon do you know why." I said to Jon he just shook his head. "It's around 7:30 and you haven't even brushed your hair." I told Jon with a smirk. I started to walk back in to the house when my annoying brother yelled for me. I turned around and said "Yes, Jon what may you need?"

"Can you help me get untangled?" I just laughed then went back inside with an evil smile on.

I walked up to mom gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then went to the shoe rack to get my converse shoes when my mother said. "What did you do to your brother?"

"Well, I helped him get up." And washed his face but she doesn't have to know about that.

"And should I ask how you managed to wake him." Well shucks, there is only one thing I can do in this situation.

"No... you should not ask me that question." then to stop further investigation I left the house and rode off to school.

**I'm sorry it took me forever to write this chapter I need ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I got to school everything was normal. Aline shot daggers at me every chance she got, the only nice thing she done for me was sit with the football players and not talk as much. Right now I'm in art class and Simon, Izzy and I are having a fight about what we want on our catapult.

Isabelle wanted to paint the catapult neon pink, Simon wanted to put captain America in letters and I wanted to put Iron man in letters. We bickered the entire class until the bell rang. Before I knew it I was at Simon's house chatting. Isabelle had to get home, now it's just me and Simon.

"So, do you have interests in someone yet?"

"Clary I will tell you when I get a feeling I have a crush on someone. Actually How about this I'll tell you first okay. You're my best friend."

"Yeah, I am your best friend and that means I know when you're lying and right now you're lying." It's true whenever Simon lies he always tells me 'You're my best friend' or 'Ummm, ummmm. Um' it sounds like he is trying to hum but is saying um.

"I'm not lying."

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Fine, if I tell you will you leave it alone?"

"Yes" a smirk forms on my lip from the resent victory.

"You're not going to like it, you're prob-"

"Simon, shut up and get to the point." I interrupt him from stalling more than he has.

"Ihaveacrushonyou" he says it all too fast I don't understand what he is trying to tell me.

"Simon, slow down and repeat what you just said."

"I have a crush on you." I was so shocked I didn't say anything at first. I thought for sure he was going to say Isabelle. "Clary, Clary." He waves his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"You're joking right." He just shakes his head no. "How long?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"How long have you liked me?"

"The second day I met you." I could not believe this was happing I loved Simon to death but I loved him like a brother and he knows that too... I think.

"I'm sorry Simon I just don't like you that way. I love you, but not in the way you like me Simon."

"But Clary just think about it, we have so much in common and we have been friends for a while and I love you and you love me."

"Yes, all of those things are true but I love you like a brother."

"Can we at least give it a chance just to see where it takes us?"

"I have a boyfriend who I love deeply; I'm not just going to leave him." I'm starting to raise my voice now it just makes me aggregated that he doesn't think about how it will affect other people other than me.

"Wow you know, you're just like Aline, you make people fall for you and then you just through them away like their trash." I feel the tears welling up, I try to blink them away but more come.

"Don't you dare go there, I didn't know you liked me. How was I supposed to know? You forget I can't go into people's minds and get information like that." I couldn't hold the tears back anymore they just came rushing down like a water fall.

"Maybe if you cared more you would know these things." He was screaming by now.

"I can't do this." I go and grab my bag while Simon starts to talk again.

"You can't do what? You can't be friends with me anymore."

"No, I just can't talk to you right now I need some time to think."

I open Simon's door, go down stairs, open the door to the front and make my way to my bike. I turn it on and start my drive home. While I was driving tears continued to spill down my cheeks. It got so bad that at one point I lost focus on the road. I didn't see the vehicle coming to the side of me until the front end smashed into the side of my bike causing pain to erupt through my entire left side.

I got thrown to the right. My head smashed into the concrete, I got stuck under my bike, my helmet long gone. The motorcycle was skidding, causing my skin to tear and bleed. The motorcycle came to a fast stop hitting a telephone pole. The fast movement made my head dizzy.

I could hear yelling and before darkness over powered me, I see Jace crouch next to me, holding a phone to his ear, his eyes wide with horror. The last words I hear is Jace yelling into the phone, then blackness takes over my vision.

**I'M SO SORRY. I HAD THIS CHAPTER ALL TYPED UP AND WHEN I FINISHED IT IT WAS LATE AT NIGHT AND THE INTERNET STOPPED WORKING SO I THOUGHT THAT I'D PUT THE CHAPTER UP IN THE MORNING... BUT I FORGOT AND 3 WEEKS LATER IT GETS POSTED.**

**If you peoples can find it in your hearts to forgive me it would make my day.**

**I'm not sure if I said this before but there is a story called **_**Choices. **_**It's really good, should go and read. **

**I think that is all good bye young grasshoppers.**__


	7. Chapter 7

Mistakes

Chapter 7

The smell of oil and gas. That's all I could smell. However, that isn't what scared me—what scared me was the fact that I couldn't open my eyes. They felt so heavy, like the weight of a thousand tons was pushing on my eyes, and no matter how hard I tried, they wouldn't open. This lasted for what seemed like an eternity, unable to see and smelling such a potent smell that makes my stomach turn. I tried to move my hand, but a sharp, piercing pain shot through my hand and up my arm, stopping anymore movement—that when everything start to come into focus. I began to here muffled sounds that start to become clearer and clearer as time moved on. I cracked open my eyes, but only to be welcomed by a blurry fog—no matter how hard I tried to strain my eyes, they wouldn't focus. However, as the seconds tick by my hearing become clear and I'm able to make out a voice—a male voice.

"Oh God baby, I'm so sorry, oh God what have I done.' _Baby? Why is this guy calling me baby? _'An ambulance is on the way Clary, just stay with me."

_They know me_. I think to myself. _Thank the lord._

I try moving my other arm, but that's when I felt a heavy weight on it, I tried pulling my arm but there was no success. The man must of been able to make out my intentions because the next thing I know the weight is gone. _Was he sitting on my hand? No, he surely would of known if he was sitting on my hand—I hope. _

"Everything will be okay Clary, help is here baby." This time when I open my eyes, I can see everything. I see the continuously flashing red and blue lights from the police and ambulance vehicles, the car with a huge dent in the bumper and hood, and the boy knelling beside me, leaning over my body—Jace.

"Jace' I croak out 'Jace, what happened?" he looks away for a moment, the look of pain evident on his face.

"Jace, you have a cut on your head." I whisper, intending to brush my fingers near his cut with my good hand, but I don't have the energy—I feel so weak.

"Clary' Jace chokes out 'baby I'm so sorry." He went to touch my face but he was pulled back by a paramedic.

"Sir, you need to step away and go over to the farthest ambulance, they will help you with our injures there, I need to help this women." This didn't go over well with Jace. He kept arguing with the man, telling him that he wasn't going to leave me, but I was to tried to listen, all I wanted to do was sleep. I hear the yelling getting louder and look up to see Jace being pulled away by two police officers, with appears to be tears on his face. I want to tell him I'm okay, to make him feel better, but I can't, I just want to sleep. I close my eyes despite the people around me telling me to open them, to stay there. But I can't, the weight of a thousand tons fall on my eyes again, allowing me to do the one thing I what to do most right now, sleep.

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING**

**This Clary POV was done by my older sister, Sherri96. She is in the middle of writing her own story **_**Choices**_**, be sure to read her story and let her know what you think of her story. Leave a review on here to let myself and her know what you thought about this Part One chapter. The next chapter will be written by myself. Thank everyone, hope you enjoyed it! Let me know how you think Sherri96 did!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jace's PoV

Chapter 8

My mother wanted me to go to town and grab some ingredients for the dish she was making tonight. I remember she told me what she was planning on making but my thoughts were on how amazing the chocolate chip cookies were, (notice that I said WERE as in now they are in my stomach.) I grabbed the list she made me and made my way to my vehicle.

I was opening the door when my mom yelled, "drive safe Jacey bunny hop bear ears."

"Mom, really? You called me that when I was five can you call me something else."

"Fine, how about chicken finger fluffy caterpillar?"

"You know what mom." I just chuckled slightly and shook my head. "You can call me anything you want, but you have to make some more of the cookies. Deal."

"Deal. Drive safe."

"Always do."

I was half way to the store when I got a text, I don't usually text and drive but rush hour was over and nobody comes on this road very often. I looked down at my phone screen to see that Alec sent me a text saying that Izzy was trying to make a steak but she ended up getting it on the roof. I love Izzy very much but she couldn't cook for the life of her. I looked up just as my body lurched forward, the air bag popping out blowing up in my face with such force my head snapped back, I don't even know what I hit until I looked up when the car stopped moving to see red hair and a motorcycle lying by a telephone pole.

I got out of my car grabbing my now damaged phone and ran to the person I hit. A small part of me knows who I hit but a bigger part of me doesn't want to believe it. When I get to the person I'm already on the phone calling for an ambulance. I look down and my heart stops. Clary, Clary, Clary. I can't believe it Clary is lying under her bike with blood coming out of her in different places.

The paramedics came faster than I thought but I'm not complaining. I kept talking to her; I couldn't believe what I did, my girlfriend might died because of me. Why did I have to read the damn text it was nothing of importance anyways. God why do I have to be so stupid!

I seen her trying to move her arm but couldn't because the motorcycle was trapping her hand. I quickly pushed the motorcycle off of her. Clary didn't drive a very big bike it wasn't as heavy as some other bikes.

"Everything will be okay Clary, help is here baby." This time she opens her eyes she seems disoriented, her eyes didn't seem like they could focuses.

"Jace" she croaked, it broke my heart to see her like this. "Jace, what happened?" guilt overwhelmed me, I had to look away. If I looked at her I'd probably break down in tears.

"You have a cut on your head." She whispered, she went to go move her hand but she couldn't. She looked so weak and venerable just lying on the asphalt with bloody tattered clothes.

"Clary" I manages to voice. "Baby I'm so sorry." I went to go touch her face but was roughly pulled back by someone who I did not know.

"Sir, you need to step away and go to the farthest ambulance. They will help you with your injures, I need to help this women." Oh no. He does not think that I'm just going to walk away from my girlfriend to get a bandage wrapped around my head.

"No. I'm staying here with her. I'm not going." I kept yelling at him, until two officers came and grabbed me and started pulling me away. By this time I had tears running down my face and I was yelling at the top of my lungs telling them to let me go.

When I started to calm down was when they put Clary on a stretcher and put her in the ambulance and drove off. I was asked multiple questions about who I was and what happened. They put me in the back of the ambulance and the drove to the hospital. When I got there I got out of the ambulance and ran inside. Clary was in the middle of being worked on so I had to sit in the waiting room and sit nervously. I felt a vibration in my pocket I reached and grabbed whatever it was that was vibrating. I look down at what is in my hand to see my broken phone, the screen is cracked and some of the glass is falling out from the top right corner. My phone starts vibrating again and I look at the caller ID saying it was mum that was calling.

I answer to hear a frantic mother on the other line. "Hi mom"

"Hi mom, that's all you say, you have to explain to me how it takes three hours to grab some food that is only forty-fife minutes away. You are in so much trouble Jonathan." I flinched a little when she said my full name the only time she calls me by my full name is when she is so angry that she could make a lion cringe.

"I'm at the hospital, I sorry mom I guess I forgot to phone you." This is true I did forget.

"What? Why are you at the hospital?"

"I got in to a car crash."

"Oh dear lord, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but Clary isn't"

"Clary was with you. Have you phoned Jocelyn yet?"

"No I haven't phoned Clary's mom yet, and Clary was the one I hit." I was on the verge of crying; just thinking about Clary makes me want to cry.

"I'm on my way phone Clary's parents, I'll be there soon." Then she hung up and now I have to phone Clary's mother, this is going to be hard. I dialed in the home phone number knowing that Jocelyn would be back from work.

"Hello"

"Hi, Miss. Fray. This is Jace calling."

"Oh Jace I'm sorry Clary is not home right now she's at Simons working on a project."

"Ummmm. Miss. Fray there has been an accident and Clary's in the hospital right now." I say it softly and quietly. I hear a intake of breath before she responds.

"I'll be there soon."

**I'm back SARAHSTACKSARAH at your service**

**I didn't know how to end this chapter so I ended It like this. This is not part two this is simply in Jace PoV the next chapter will be with Clary in the ambulance and in the surgery room sort of thing.**

**I hoped you liked it if not YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING WRONG, because I'm just gonna keep thinking the story is fine.**

** ...THESE ARE SOME AWNSERS AND REPLYS TO REVEWS...**

**SHAILENE: Jace crash into Clary's bike, I hope I gave you what you wanted in the chapter.**

**DRAMALUVR101: I am going to finish. I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I'm not going to lie I stopped writing for awhile because I kinda got board of writing but now I'm back and in the mood.**


End file.
